The present invention relates to an electric plug-and-socket connection, including a first plug part, in particular a cable harness plug, having a locking slide which can be moved from an initial position into an end position and having another plug part into which the first plug part can be inserted to establish an electric plug-and-socket connection.
Disconnectable plug-and-socket connections of the type mentioned above are known in a variety of versions. As a rule, they include a first plug part, e.g., a cable harness plug, and another plug part, e.g., a male connector. The first plug part is designed so that it has either a locking claw or a locking slide or it may have both a locking claw and a locking slide which work together with the other plug part so that a friction-locked connection is formed between the two plug parts. This guarantees that unintentional disconnection of the plug-and-socket connection due to vibration stresses, for example, is prevented.
When assembling the first plug part on the other plug part, it has been found that the locking slide has often already assumed its end position, which is why it is necessary with several additional manipulations to first bring the locking slide into its initial position, to also position a locking claw, if present, accordingly and then to place it accurately on a male connector, paying attention to the fact that the locking slide retains its initial position.
Because of this very complicated manipulation to establish the plug-and-socket connection, an object of the present invention is to provide a disconnectable plug-and-socket connection having a locking slide such that the locking slide is prevented from unintentionally being shifted into its locking position before the first plug part is plugged onto the other plug part.
This object is achieved by the fact that latching elements are provided on the first plug part, which latch with the locking slide in its initial position, and they release the locking slide after connection to the other plug part.
A main advantage of the present invention is that the plug-and-socket connection can be established very easily without the locking slide and, if present, the locking claw already sliding into their end position even before the plug-and-socket connection is established, thus possibly preventing a correct connection.
To maintain and guarantee the initial position of the locking slide before the connection operation, latching elements are arranged on the side of the housing of the first plug part. These latching elements are preferably designed as latching hooks hinge-connected to the housing, with the latching hooks themselves engaging in the locking slide provided the slide has assumed its initial position. This guarantees in an advantageous manner that the locking slide cannot slip out, especially in transport of the first plug part, thus possibly becoming lost, and also that a simple connection with another plug part is possible.
To undo the latching, the first plug part is placed on the other plug part. The latching pins arranged on the other plug part engage behind the latching elements of the first plug part and disengage it, so that if the first plug part is connected to the other plug part, the locking slide then can be brought into its end position.
In another embodiment, a locking claw is also arranged on the first plug part. This locking claw works together with the locking slide in such a way that it can be swivelled only when the locking slide is in its end position.
On reaching the inserted position of the first plug part in the second plug part, a cam element provided on the second plug part presses the locking pawl from the locking element so that the locking pawl is now disengaged and thus enables the retaining ring to slide. On reaching this end position, the latching hook then latches with the other plug part.